


Brighten My Northern Sky

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Double date weekend getaway.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissCrazyWriter321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/gifts).



> Timeline: Sometime during season two. Pretend they got Leonard back at the beginning of the season.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: This is my CC Be My Valentine story for @misscrazyfangirl321, who requested _a happy ending and no smut. I have a soft spot for anything that includes CC cuddling, though, and I love Mixen almost as much as CC._ (Let me know your AO3 name and I'll gift the story to you here.) I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to FreyRehfor setting this up. (Let me know your AO3 name and I'll gift the story to you here.) 
> 
> Author's Note 2: Title from "Northern Sky" by Nick Drake, which I have been obsessing over ever since hearing it on This is Us.

"You're plotting something," Mick said, taking a sip from his beer bottle as he entered Leonard's room and sat on the desk chair.

Leonard, who was lying on his bed, turned his head to look at Mick. Ever since he'd been rescued from the time stream, they had been back on good terms. In a rare show of emotion, Mick had hugged Leonard upon his rescue, and then soundly punched him. After an admonishment to never sacrifice himself again, they were back to normal. Or as normal as they had ever been.

"What makes you say that?" Leonard asked, not denying that he was planning something.

Mick simply gave him a look. "You find something worth stealing on the next mission?" he pressed.

"It's not a job that I'm planning," Leonard finally admitted, sitting up. He shifted uncomfortably before sharing, "I'm working out how to get Sara away for Valentine's Day."

"Shit," Mick said, staring at his beer before taking a swig, thinking of Amaya. "Is that soon?"

"Our next mission is to Helsinki on February 10th in 2019," Leonard informed him. "Valentine's Day will be a few days later. I figure after we clean up this aberration we can get away for a few days. Get some alone time."

"Think Amaya would like this place you're going?" Mick asked. "Make it a - I can't believe I'm going to say this - couple's weekend?"

Leonard smirked at his old friend. Who would ever have thought that the two of them would be the ones in relationships? Upon his return from the time stream, he and Sara had had a long talk about what he had done; and what she had done just prior to the explosion. Not wanting to risk losing any more time, they had agreed to see what the future might hold for them. They'd been together ever since. 

Upon his re-joining the team, one of the biggest surprises had been Mick's relationship with one of the new team members. Amaya understood Mick in a way that very few people did, aside from himself and Lisa. She was good for him, settling him in a way that Leonard hadn't been sure was possible. And Mick seemed to bring out a feistiness in Amaya that he was told hadn't been there when she'd first joined the crew.

"As long as she doesn't mind the cold, she'll be just fine," Leonard said. 

Mick groaned. "Of course you'd pick somewhere cold to go for a romantic getaway."

"Just think of the possibilities," Leonard said. "Yes, we'll need to bundle up, but they have snowmobile rides, hot cocoa by a bonfire, and this place has glass igloos for watching the Northern Lights. Imagine lying there, Amaya in your arms as you watch the sky light up as if it was on fire."

Mick made an appreciative sound. "Okay, sign us up."

"I'll have Gideon get you a cabin near ours," Leonard said. "She's already got my reservation all set. Now I just need to tell Sara."

"You gonna tell her exactly what you have planned?" Mick asked, knowing the answer.

"Of course not," Leonard said. "Why ruin the surprise?"

~~*~~

Convincing Sara and Amaya to get away for a romantic getaway was remarkably easy. The rest of the team was happy to have a few days to explore Helsinki and wished them safe travels.

Leonard piloted the jump-ship north into the upper reaches of Lapland. The resort was deep in the Arctic Circle, right on the edge of the Urho Kekkonen National Park. 

"Are those igloos?" Sara asked as they began to descend towards the resort. 

"Glass igloos, yes," Leonard confirmed. "Perfect for viewing the Aurora Borealis. Although we'll be staying in those cabins," he said, gesturing to wood cabins with glass igloos attached at one end. "A bit more private."

"Hurry up and land already," Sara squealed excitedly. 

"How did you find this place?" Amaya asked, just as excited by what she was seeing.

"I did some research when I heard when and where this latest mission was taking us. Gideon was helpful in finding this place."

"I'll have to be sure to thank her. Thank you for letting us tag along," Amaya said, reaching over to squeeze Mick's hand.

"What makes you think you weren't always part of the plan?" Leonard asked.

"Because people don't usually think about taking along their friends when planning a romantic getaway," Amaya countered. "It's okay."

"Woulda planned something for us, but his plans are usually better," Mick said.

Amaya simply leaned over to kiss his cheek. 

Leonard smoothly landed the cloaked jump-ship at the edge of the parking area near some trees. Bundled up in the warm down coats Leonard insisted they all bring - he was already wearing his old blue parka – they gathered up their luggage and headed towards the reception building.

"Welcome to the Kakslauttanen Arctic Resort," a woman greeted them. 

"Snart and Rory, checking in," Leonard said, handing over the passports Gideon had fabricated for all of them. 

"Ah, yes, Mr. Snart," the woman said, pulling up their reservations. "Your cabins are ready and have been stocked with firewood and cocoa as requested. Your safari leaves in a little over an hour, so you'll need to unpack quickly, but you'll have some time to relax before your dinner reservations in the West Village Aurora restaurant igloo bar. You're only staying the one night, correct?"

"I'm afraid we were only able to get away from our group for the night," Leonard said. "We couldn't pass up the opportunity to come here, though."

The receptionist smiled. "We are happy that you were able to join us. We are expecting a good light show tonight."

"That's what we were hoping to hear," Mick said.

"What safari are we going on?" Sara asked while the receptionist stepped away to get their keys.

"It's a Snowmobile Safari," Leonard said and smirked as Sara's face lit up in anticipation. Turning to Amaya, he said, "I wasn't sure if you'd enjoy riding on the snowmobiles, so you have the option of going on the Reindeer Safari and being pulled in a sled."

Amaya looked up at Mick and said without any hesitation, "We'll join you on the snowmobiles."

The receptionist returned and handed the room keys and maps of the resort to Leonard and Mick. "There is a sleigh outside to take you, and your luggage, to your cabins. Meet back here ten minutes before your safari is scheduled to depart."

They thanked her and headed out into the cold to go to their cabins. The ride was short and soon the couples were walking around their cabins in awe. Rather, the ladies were, while the men watched their reactions.

The cabin was mostly one large room, with the bathroom in a small area behind the queen sized bed that was made from the same kelo logs as the cabin. There were logs prepped in the fireplace in the corner, but it was not currently lit. Across from the bed, the cabin opened into a glass igloo.

Sara was drawn to the bright space and Leonard trailed after her. She slid an arm around his waist when he reached her side.

"This place is amazing," she said, turning her face up to look at him.

"Not as amazing as you," Leonard said.

Sara bit her lip in an attempt to hold in her giggle. "That was terrible," she said as the laughter finally bubbled out of her.

"Perhaps, but it's also true," Leonard said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. Sara leaned in and met him in a slow kiss.

"I wish we didn't have to go out right now," Sara groaned when they parted.

"Do you want me to cancel?" Leonard asked.

"No, I want to see more of this place," Sara said, stepping back. "I'm going to go put on another layer or two. Now I know why you had Gideon make fleece lined jeans and long underwear."

"I hate watching you put on more clothes," Leonard said, settling into the rocking chair by the fireplace.

"Just think of how much fun it'll be getting me out of them later," Sara said with a wink.

"I think the word you were looking for is 'frustrating'," Leonard said.

Sara laughed and stripped out of her regular black jeans and pulled on the thick leggings before slipping into the fleece lined jeans and layered a wool sweater over her long-sleeved shirt. She pulled on an extra pair of socks while she was at it.

"You don't need any more layers?" she asked as Leonard sat and watched her.

"Already wearing them," he said. "I knew what was coming, after all."

"True." Sara slipped into his lap and kissed him. 

Before they could lose themselves in the kiss, there was a knock on the door. Reluctantly, Sara stood and opened it to let in Mick and Amaya.

"These cabins are gorgeous," Amaya said. 

Sara nodded in agreement as she wrapped a scarf around her neck before pulling on her heavy coat and a hat. Leonard added a hat to what he was wearing and they were ready to go. 

The safari was exhilarating, if cold. Their guide did point out that it didn't feel as cold as it would if they were in the Midwestern United States, as the air was dry and there was no wind, aside from what was generated by the snowmobiles.

That didn't stop Mick from complaining about the cold the entire time that they were stopped for lunch. Perhaps it was a bit odd having an outdoor lunch in the snow, but Mick calmed down a bit as he watched their meals being cooked over the open fire. Amaya whispering in his ear about how she'd warm him up when they got back to their cabin did the rest. 

Leonard and Sara happily snuggled together under blankets as they ate their meal, enjoying the beauty of the snowy forest.

On the return ride, they switched drivers. While Leonard and Mick had done the driving in the morning, Sara and Amaya took over for the return trip. Sara had always enjoyed riding motorcycles and was just as comfortable on the larger machine, whereas it took Amaya a little while to get the hang of it. She was determined to do it though, and soon she was shouting out her joy right along with Sara.

After they dropped off the snowmobiles, the two couples bid each other farewell and separated until it was time to meet for dinner.

There was a fire going in the cabin's fireplace by the time they returned to it. Leonard prepared two mugs of hot cocoa for them and they settled on the small sofa in the room. They sat watching the flames as the sky grew darker as the sun set in the late afternoon. 

"What time do we have to be at the restaurant?" Sara asked, setting her empty mug on the table in front of them.

"Our reservation is for seven," Leonard said. "Did you want to go back out? They have skiing and snowboarding if you're interested."

"You ski or snowboard?" Sara questioned, eyebrow cocked.

"No, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't watch you if you wanted to," Leonard said.

Sara pretended to think about it for a minute before straddling Leonard. "I think I'd rather stay in here. What do you say we make use of the sauna in the bathroom to really warm up?"

"You know that I prefer the cold," Leonard half-heartedly objected.

"You brought me to the Arctic Circle for a romantic getaway," Sara said. "I think I got that memo." She ran her hands down his chest and under his shirts, her fingernails scratching against his stomach. "I promise to make it worth your while."

Leonard's fingers flexed on her hips and he groaned in approval. "You win."

After working up a sweat in the sauna, they shared a shower and then began to get dressed for dinner. 

Sara wore black slacks and a warm red sweater over a black shirt. She left her hair down, but took the time to curl it. 

When she emerged from the bathroom after finishing her hair and makeup, she whistled upon seeing Leonard in his black suit and dark blue dress shirt. 

He smirked, running his eyes appreciatively over Sara's body. "I could say the same about you," he purred.

"Maybe we should just stay in tonight," Sara suggested. 

"And deny the rest of the people at the resort a chance to see how good we look?" Leonard asked. 

Sara looked him over again and licked her lips. "You're right; I need to show you off."

"Before we go…" Leonard pulled a velvet case from the inside pocket of his jacket. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Is it Valentine's Day?" Sara asked, her eyes widening upon seeing the jewelry case. Luckily it was too big to be for a ring. "I hadn't realized."

"Locally, it's February fourteenth," Leonard said. 

"I didn't get you anything," Sara apologized, hesitantly reaching for the proffered gift.

"Not a requirement for accepting this," Leonard assured her.

Sara lifted the lid of the case and smiled. It was a snowflake comprised of opals hanging from a delicate silver chain. 

"You trying to brand me as your girl," Sara teased despite the tears in her eyes. "Show the world I'm taken?"

"Not when you make me sound like a Neanderthal," Leonard pouted. "Do you not like it?"

"I love it," Sara said, lifting the necklace from the case. She held it out to him. "Put it on me?" She turned and lifted her hair so that Leonard could fasten it around her neck. Once it was secure, she ran to the mirror to look. It hung a couple of inches below the necklace from Laurel and complimented it perfectly. 

Leonard stepped behind her and smiled at her reflection. "Beautiful."

"Thank you," Sara said, spinning around to kiss him. "It's perfect."

"Let's go get Mick and Amaya," Leonard suggested. 

They bundled up and headed to the cabin next to theirs and knocked on the door. Amaya opened it with a similar expression that Sara had been wearing moments ago. 

"Your timing sucks," Mick grumbled in greeting. 

Sara noticed that Amaya kept looking down at her wrist, which was adorned with a bracelet that looked like amber flames encircling her wrist. 

"It's beautiful," Sara earnestly said. She pulled her coat open to show off the necklace she'd just received. "Leonard gave me this."

"We did good," Mick quietly said to Leonard as the women admired each other's jewelry.

"That we did," Leonard agreed, meaning more than just the gifts.

As the group stepped outside, they had to pause and look up, awed by the colors lighting up the sky. 

"Astonishing," Sara murmured. 

"Fantastic," Mick agreed.

"Remarkable," Leonard added.

Then they burst out laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Amaya asked.

"Those are all words that Martin used every time we did something new when we first started traveling on the Waverider," Sara explained. "Guess now we know why he used those words so often."

"They are all very fitting," Amaya agreed.

Their reservations were inside a glass igloo attached to one of the restaurants, so they were able to admire the colorful sky as they enjoyed the Lappish cuisine. They savored their appetizer sampler plate before trying Reindeer fillets for their main course, followed by Lingonberry Mousse for dessert. They enjoyed local wines and beers throughout the meal. 

As much as they enjoyed the company and the food, each couple was eager to return to their own cabin.

Upon shedding their outer gear, Sara dragged Leonard to their glass igloo. They slid under the blanket on the large cot and Sara snuggled into Leonard's side, her head resting against his shoulder as they looked up at the lights dancing across the sky. 

"I've never seen anything like this before," Sara whispered. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Neither have I," Leonard said, watching as green, blue, and purple lights danced across the sky above them. "And you're welcome. I'm glad you wanted to come."

"I'll always want to go away with you," Sara admitted, rolling onto her side to look at him. "You have to know that by now. I'm never taking the chance of losing you again. You're stuck with me."

"That is something that I will never complain about," Leonard promised her. "I don't want to be separated from you again, either."

Leonard leaned up until he could meet Sara in a kiss full of the rest of the promises they couldn't give voice to. At least, not yet. 

But there was time for that.

 _I never felt magic crazy as this_  
_I never saw moons knew the meaning of the sea_  
_I never held emotion in the palm of my hand_  
_Or felt sweet breezes in the top of a tree_  
_But now you're here_  
_Brighten my northern sky._  
\-- Northern Sky by Nick Drake

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The resort is a real place. I found it while doing research for this story. I hope to be able to visit there some day. You can check it out here: <http://www.kakslauttanen.fi/en/>


End file.
